Smoking articles and other consumer goods are commonly packaged and sold in hinge-lid containers that comprise a box part and a lid, which is hinged to the back wall of the box part. It is known to package smoking articles in containers comprising two or more hinge-lid packs that are connected together in some way. For example, FR-A-2 614 720 discloses a so-called “booklet pack” for smoking articles comprising two or more cuboid packs connected together and pivotable relative to one another like the covers of a book.
It would be desirable to provide a container comprising two or more connected packs that provides novel ways for the consumer to access the smoking articles or other consumer goods within the container. It would also be desirable to provide a container comprising two or more connected packs that can be manufactured in a simple way.